


eat your heart out

by canadino



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Felching, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eat your heart out to your heart's content!</p>
            </blockquote>





	eat your heart out

It really began because Midorima had too big of a heart. He found Akashi one night after pulling overtime at the clinic, wretched and hurt on the side of the road. As a doctor who cared for the wellbeing of the general population, he had stopped and thought nothing of it, inspecting the anxious young man's bruised and battered ankle and carried him back to the clinic to patch him up and call a cab. It had never crossed his mind that he might have picked up a supernatural spirit, who rode him viciously in his office chair until he came and saw stars. Quite frankly, speaking objectively, it was the best sex he'd ever had in his life.

"I'm an incubus, you see," the demon, who offered his regal name Akashi Seijuro, said. Be as that may - Midorima was left dazed with Akashi's wonderful, seductive scent in his nose and the image of pale skin left rosy red.

He liked to think that he was a particularly good lay, which was why Akashi stayed around him, but he knew and would never admit it was because he was old-fashioned and believed in responsibility even toward a demon who had been long deflowered and by many alike. He offered his apartment when Akashi began to leave, insisting even after the incubus assured him he never tired in and of sex and how his body was not that of a human's - Midorima fell asleep with the sound of Akashi's chuckle and woke to a blowjob and a quickie before rushing to the clinic.

He was scandalized every time Akashi said things like, "I had a threesome with a fireman and a kindergarten teacher today; it was great."

Once, he came in as Akashi flew in his bedroom window, only wearing a thin, cotton button-up. "I found these guys at a local bar and I let them have their way with me," he explained at Midorima's horrified expression. "I thought I was going to have some trouble, since one of them was an officer, but he fucked me just as enthusiastically as the others." He laughed at Midorima's discomfort and started rummaging around in the drawers to find underwear.

"You're," Midorima gargled, staring at Akashi's thighs, "dripping."

Akashi turned and a drop of milky white cum fell to the floor. "Oh. Don't worry about it; my body'll take care of it. They wanted to go bareback since they didn't have condoms and I don't like the feel of condoms anyway."

"That's dirty," Midorima protested, his face burning at the thought of several men touching Akashi inappropriately. "You should wash yourself out."

Akashi stared at him, before a devious smile crossed his lips. "Alright," he agreed, before crossing the room to the bed and bending over the foot of it. "Do it for me, Midorima."

"We ought to just go to the bathroom-"

"With your mouth please," Akashi interrupted. "I'm feeling a little sore, and you can be a little rough with your fingers." Midorima highly doubted Akashi ever felt sore, and even if he did - he doubted the demon cared a bit. He swallowed as Akashi reached back and spread himself. "Go on."

At first, Midorima doubted Akashi's powers as an incubus, but as of late he had started to reconsider his initial opinions. He remembered feeling resistant, refusing - yet his knees fell to the floor in the next moment, kneeling reverently right behind Akashi and his wonderful, inviting buttocks. His hands were slightly sweaty and he hastily wiped them down his slacks before stabilizing himself on Akashi's thighs, smooth and warm.

"Come on," Akashi whispered, the way he did always when he was about to get his way.

Midorima was allowed a moment to consider his life choices before he leaned forward and flicked his tongue in Akashi's ass, tasting a drop of salty cum on his lips. He dipped his tongue in again at the sound of satisfaction from Akashi, thinking only momentarily he had another man's cum in his mouth, one whom he did not know. Akashi's happy rumble, deep in his throat, served to dislodge such thoughts. "Lick me clean, won't you?" he asked, tilting his hips further upward. "Don't be shy~"

An incubus was a truly terrifying creature. Midorima, a man of precision, was thorough in every possible way. Akashi was twisting and whining at his hands, knees trembling. "Deeper," he insisted, scooting back to allow Midorima's mouth more convenient access to his ass. "Eat me out."

Midorima pressed a kiss on his taint, earning him an appreciative hum, before taking a breath and sucking.

With the way Akashi cried out, he'd have though he'd penetrated at the very least - but incubi had heightened sensitivity, if their nature was to be believed. He reached before him to ghost his fingers on Akashi's stiffening member, swallowing quickly before jutting in with his tongue to clean up the leftovers. The shirt was riding up Akashi's back, exposing a creamy arched back.

Midorima finished with a flourish, his tongue smacking his lips. Akashi's hips were shaking before him, his cock dripping precum. Almost strategically, Akashi's leg shifted and a dexterous foot found itself in Midorima's lap, shuffling itself against a clothed hard-on.

"I know your thing about making a mess after you've cleaned," Akashi purred, his eyes a dirty golden red. "But surely you can make one tiny exception?"


End file.
